The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
One key aspect in creating effective and useful artificial intelligence may be an ability to convert a general computational machine into an integrated system with human emotional capabilities. Currently, such emotions may often be conveyed by a system in a largely static manner in which a device, robot, or avatar may react to a program which may provide commands for built-in mimics of emotions. These systems may not effectively provide a system and/or method that may be capable of perceiving and computing emotions in machines and/or users. A solution which did so would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.